Stop Thinking About Yourself
by people aren't perfect
Summary: She does this because when the clock strikes 12 'o clock, she will just be another girl up on a podium in your mind. Clovert. For SeeminglyAngelic.
1. Chapter 1

-Recap-

"I miss you." Claire whispered, the sound barely leaving her pale rose lips.  
"I did miss you. Then I met Nikki. Claire if you really want to be happy you have to try." Cam mutters back.  
"Cam, have you ever had the person you love the most in your life walk out on you? Have you ever had to watch them kiss some random person?" Claire asked. Cam was silent.  
"I didn't think so." Claire stormed off, leaving the mismatched eyes boy standing in the middle of a field, in the heart of summer.

-End of recap-

Claire jolted awake to the sound of her neighbor slamming his door. She had never actually talked to him, but she has seen him lingering around her apartment. He moved in just three days ago and seemed very hostile. Not that she had anything against him; she just thought he was kind of cranky. Almost like Rose when Claire ate all her strawberries. Claire chuckled eat the memory and shoved her sheets off the petite body smothered underneath. Claire walked into her bathroom and shrieked at the temperature of the black tile lying beneath her. She grasped onto the faucet of her shower/bath and turned it until it wouldn't go any farther. Claire got undressed and saw that steam was escaping from her shower. Claire stepped in and started to lather her hair with Burt's Bees pomegranate shampoo and conditioner. She rinsed out her hair and as she was stepping out of the shower she slipped and slid across the floor. "I'm just the person with the best luck," Claire sarcastically mumbled to herself.

[x]

Christopher Plovert was still putting the finishing touches on his Christmas tree when he caught a glance of a very extravagant blonde next door. Five days ago he would not be thinking about this girl but then again five days ago he was still dating Alicia Rivera, his overprotective and obsessive ex girlfriend. That's why three days ago he made his great escape to the wonders of Rye, New York. Heartless by Kanye West erupted into its chorus identifying that Alicia was calling him. "Hello," Chris said very unwillingly.

"Chris," Alicia whined, "I miss you. Come back." Alicia was always known for her being able to convince anything to anyone by whining.

"Leesh, you are the one who kicked me out. You claimed to be in love with Josh more than me. So I'm going to have to turn your invitation down." Chris replied snapping his blue Samsung SLM shut and throwing it on his tan futon. Whoever said to cherish what you have until it is gone was full of shit.

[x]

Alicia Rivera sighed very exasperated. "What's wrong?" Dylan Marvil asked her best friend.

"Everything is wrong! I fell in love with Josh while I was still in love with Chris. Then I told Chris that I loved Josh more and I kicked him out. So I went to Josh's only to find out he was dating some chick Massie Block or something like that. Now Chris won't come back, and I'm stuck here all alone." Alicia moaned.

"Oh. Well you know he lives in an apartment in Rye." Dylan offered.

"So," Alicia spat.

"So… you can go get him back." Dylan told her, her voice oozing with 'Duh!' Alicia's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she scurried over to her pink Dell laptop. She pulled up the U.S. Airways website and booked a flight to Rye, New York on Saturday 27, 2008. Everyone knows the saying it takes a couple seconds to say Hello, but forever to say Goodbye. Well they damn sure were right.

**This was just like a little preview. Nothing too special, just introducing the main characters. Massie, Josh, Cam, and Nikki will have little cameo's in the story but Cam will come in towards the end.**


	2. The Blue Bomber

**I'm changing where they live. They now live in the Upper West Side in New York City. The apartment building is called 230 Central Park West and it is really nice. My cousin lives in it.**

Claire was lacing up her gray New Balance sneakers getting ready for her morning run. Her doorbell rung and she looked out the window to see who it was. Claire waved when she saw it was 'Rose' or Allie-Rose Singer. It was raining outside. "Ugh, I hate the rain!" Claire grumbled to herself. In the midst of running out her apartment door and slamming the door she rammed into Christopher Plovert, her neighbor. "Oh, sorry," Christopher said looking into Claire's cornflower blue eyes, "I'm Christopher Plovert but I go by Chris."

"Claire Stacy Lyons, but I go by Claire." She smirked at him, noticing he was wearing all blue and spandex pants. Blue Bomber, Claire took note to herself.

"Do you run?" Chris asked her.

"Yep. You?" She asked back.

"Every day," He nodded. They walked down the musty stairwell and into the lobby. Rose rushed in and hugged Claire. "Clairice!" Rose laughed, "We aren't running today. Too wet, muddy, and cold." Claire nodded.

"Rose this is Chris Plovert, or the Blue Bomber." Claire said pointing her hand to Chris.

"And Chris this is Rose, or Allie-Rose Singer." Chris did that head nod thing and Rose waved back.

"Hey, did you go to Briarwood?" Rose asked him.

"Yup. Did you go to OCD?"

"Yeah, I know you." Rose answered. When Chris turned around to look at Claire she stuck her tongue out at him and pretending to gag. Claire swatted her hand at the air to tell her to knock it off. Rose then made a funny face at Claire and turned around to wiggle her butt. "That's what Derrick Harrington used to do. Except he was a guy so it was creepy, but you're a girl so it's hot." Chris commented.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, seeing as you probably don't know how to get a girl. No wonder Maddie said no to going to the Valentine's Day dance with you." Rose criticized.

"That was just because we both had brown hair and brown eyes. She said it would clash. But I got a date for that dance with some girl. Angelica? Ali? Angelina?" Chris tried to remember.

"ANGIE!" Rose screamed at him, "You are a man whore! You can't even remember the name of the girl who gave you your first kiss. Wow, and to think I was actually considering being nice to you. In your dreams dick," Rose said storming off to Claire's apartment.

"Who sprinkled bitch in her corn flakes this morning?" Chris mumbled.

"Rose doesn't eat corn flakes. She eats Fruit Loops." Claire told him with a slight tone of duh.

"Whatever. We should hang out sometime. How about you come over my place tonight and we watch Step Brothers? My sister got it for me for Christmas." Chris suggested.

"Sure. But I was thinking House Bunny, I want to see it so badly." Claire said doing a puppy dog face.

"Maybe. How about we go check on Rose?" Chris offered. Claire nodded and dashed up the stairs to her room.

"Crap, where are my keys?" Claire said to herself. She searched through her pockets and her shoes. Chris ran his hand along the paneling of her door and grabbed her spare key.

"How did you know where that was?" Claire asked him.

"Everyone hides them there!" Chris insisted. Claire shook her head in disbelief and walked into her home only to find Rose eating all her strawberries.

xxx

Alicia rushed to the metal detector thing at the airport and slipped off her shoes and dropped them into a dirty gray bin. She wrestled her tan belt off her hips and willingly threw them in with her Uggs. Then she shook her pale orange Hollister zip up hoodie into the bin and walked through. The beeper went off and security escorted her for inspection. "M'am I'm going to have to ask you to put your arms out and legs apart," the old guard told her. Alicia did as she was told and he took his wand thing and went to her ears. She brushed her hair aside to reveal earrings. He moved to her stomach and sighed. She lifted her shirt a tad to show him a belly button ring. He moved down to her hips and bladder and it rung. His eyes started to bug out and she scowled and pulled out her car keys. "They're my car keys you perv!" She said.

"You may leave. Have a nice flight." He tipped his hat and Alicia stormed out. She got to the terminal right as they were closing the gates. The nice man let her on and she was standing in the middle of the tunnel trying to move towards the plane but her legs wouldn't allow her. She scuffed along the blue and gray carpet into her first class seat and sat down. She glanced to the side to see some hillbilly with a beer belly. She rolled her eyes and some hot guy came up and stood there. "I've been looking for you." Hottie exclaimed to her "Excuse me sir, do you mind if we trade seats? This is my cousin." He said pointing to Alicia.

"Sure son." The man got up and slung to the row behind them. Hottie smiled at Alicia.

"I'm Alicia Rivera." Alicia grinned.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Griffin Hastings."


End file.
